1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a drawbar for a cart, wagon, trailer, or other wheeled transport device that can be pulled behind a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drawbars on carts, wagons, or trailers are equipped at one end with conventional hitch couplings such as a yoke or clevis. The hitch couplings can then be connected to the back of an automobile or a tractor. The automobile or tractor can then be used to transport objects or materials that can be loaded in the cart, wagon, or trailer.
More particularly, this invention pertains to drawbars for a cart, wagon, or trailer that can be configured to receive a handle assembly that can be attached to the hitch coupling. Conventional handle assemblies are removably attached to the hitch coupling via pins that must be inserted through the hitch coupling and the handle assembly. The handle assembly can then be used by an operator to pull the cart, wagon or trailer by hand.
One problem with conventional drawbars is that the handle assembly is an entirely separate piece. As such, when the handle assembly is not in use, it must be stored. Additionally, connecting the handle assembly to the drawbar by inserting pins through the hitch coupling and the handle assembly is cumbersome and time consuming. The pins must also be stored when the handle assembly is not in use. The handle assembly or the associated pins can easily be lost or misplaced.
What is needed, then, are improvements in conventional drawbars with handle assemblies.